Home Videos
by The WolvGambit
Summary: Sonic and the Gang are sitting around watching videos from their past Video Game and Cartoon Appearances. Mega Eggman Bashing! These videos are the footage from off stage!
1. The Nutty Eggman

I own no Characters in the following fiction!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

Home Video's

"Who's up for some videos?" Tails asked walking in to the living room.

"What type of videos?" Knuckles asked with a grim look. The last time he said that we sat through a three hour boring techno-geek movie.

"Stuff from our previous videogame and television appearances."

Sonic walked in from the kitchen. "You're kidding me right?"

"No…they had them on tape…I rented them at Blockbuster. You'll never guess what they put there." He smiled.

"Well I guess a few movies couldn't hurt." He smiled. "So what should we start out with?"

"I dunno…" Said Knuckles. "Let's see…Angel Island chaos, trials with Chemical Plant, Station Square madness, The Nutty Eggman…"

"I like the last one…" Sonic answered.

That's when Shadow and Rouge walked in.

"I like the sound of that one as well…like to see what the old doctor gets himself into while we're not making movies and videogames." Shadow responded.

"Very well…" Continued Tails as he popped in the video and they all sat on the couch with the popcorn.

TV:

(Crazy theme music playing) Eggman can be seen a little off stage combing his hair and singing. "Let's see ah yes… **Eggman you've done it now, Eggman they don't know how, Eggman you're so smart, Eggman…** Darn…I ran out of rhymes." Then he is seen moving towards the other side of the stage. "I am the Eggman! And now after that rather rambunctious bout…I have a little bit of a spandex problem."

Then there is a big hole in the back of Eggmans pants. "Just wait until I get a hold of that producer…"

Next Eggman is seen talking to a squirrel. "Now who's the cute little squirrel…do you want a nut?"

A whole bunch of laughter is heard off set.

"Alright…where's that camera! Sonic!" Scene switch to Sonic in the background holding a camera…

Next scene is from Sonic Adventure 2…

"Citizens of Earth My name is Dr. Eggman…the worlds greatest scientist and soon to be the worlds greatest ruler…!" Music in the background is replaced with the hokey pokey. Laughter is heard off set. "Alright which one of you dunder heads played that ridiculous music?"

"It's not music…it's a tape from last years employee Christmas party and apparently Eggman you were dancing to the hokey pokey." Shadow answered.

"Nice boxers…" Rouge commented.

Full frame view of the tape with Eggman dancing on a table in heart boxers.

Robotnik stands there with a steady blush and slaps his forehead. "Mental note…keep holiday party tapes in alphabetical order hidden."

Next we see a series of clips of Eggman falling in random scenes. "Grounder get your but…ouuff!" He trips over a microphone wire.

"You all will witness the awesome power of Chaos!" Moves to let Chaos battle Knuckles and trips over a near by chair falling flat on his face.

Eggman is walking along the stage of the video threat in Sonic Adventure 2 when he suddenly trips over his own feet and slides off screen.

"And Eggman is safe!" Shadow motions and calls out as Eggman is in front of his feet.

"Oh! Shut up!" Eggman grumbles.

XXXXXXXXXx

After a whole lot of laughing the movie finally ends with the end credits.

"Man that was good, who knew Eggman was so clumsy." Sonic commented wiping tears from his eyes.

"Yeah…Robotnik, for being a 'super genius' is a mega klutz." Knuckles replied.

"You guys otta tried working with him." Shadow explained. "He's so full of himself, he's let his IQ get the best of him…he thinks that it's what gives him talent towards acting."

They all laugh… "Hey we still gota fewmore video's left." Tails said. "Which one are we gonna watch?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Next chapter: Another movie!


	2. Angel Island Chaos

_**Wow! Five reviews in one day…that was quick! Anyhow thanks you guys for reviewing. This is one of my first humor fics…I decided to trail away from the X-Men for this one. I like Sonic too…so for your enjoyment here's another chapter!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXx**_

_**I own no characters in the following fiction!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXx**_

Angel Island Chaos

"We've still got a few more movies to watch."

"Let's watch Angel Island Chaos…" Suggested Amy walking in.

Tails got up and put the movie in the VCR. Then they sat down and the crazy theme music started up.

XXXXXXXXXXx

Tails is seen in the background holding an ice cream and trying to screw in a light bulb. "Why do they always have me doing all of this stuff?" Just then the gang walked in past the ladder, Tails falling over and the ice cream landing on his head. "Mental note…make sure you know what time they are coming home, and don't eat ice cream on a ladder."

Next scene we hear Sonic singing in the back yard running…he trips on the garden hose flying forwards into Knuckles who slides in front of Tails. "If it was base ball I would've gotten my glove and bat…but seeing as how you guys are tied up at the moment."

After that cue we hone in on Shadow who is dancing very badly off stage with a bottle of whiskey singing. "Don't You Want Me Baby!" Soon he falls off the table and into a big heap of box packaging.

Tails walked in… "Who ordered the Shadow in a box?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Everybody laughed and Shadow turned around. "Hey…I was drunk! There was a party on main and they let me keep the whiskey!"

Sonic tossed popcorn across the room.

"Shut up! Like you've never done anything stupid!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The next clip showed Sonic on a snowboard. "Alright now lets go down this mountain!" Pretty soon his yelling caused an avalanche and he bumped into a rock and rolled down the hill creating a giant snow ball.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Eggman appears on the screen in a hula skirt. "**What a beautiful Island….all the rum shots in the world.**" Hiccups.

Soon Eggman is seen running off in the distance with a censored sign following closely behind. He passes out soon down the beach.

XXXXXXXXXXXx

"Can Robotnik get into any more trouble?" Laughed Shadow. "That was from last years island party. I tell you what he got freakin' stoned drunk and started to sing "I feel pretty." Talk about embarrassing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Finally the end credits rolled and the movie was over.

"Well which movie now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

_**Thanks reviewers! Another chapter coming to a near you!**_


	3. Station Square Madness

_**I own no characters in the following fiction!**_

XXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Station Square Madness

"Well just two movies left. These are pretty good; I wonder who the camera guy was. He wasn't listed." Knuckles commented while Tails was looking at the tapes.

"It doesn't say on the back of the boxes either." Tails answered looking up. "Which movie now?"

"Well, Station Square Madness sounds good." Sonic commented as he sat down with a fresh bowl of popcorn.

Tails sat between Sonic and Shadow as he flipped the remote to start the tape. This time there was different music and we see Eggman modeling a dress for his mother?

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom do we have to do this now? I've got world domination to think about!" He grumbled.

"You can go in a minute. I thought you liked to help your mother."

"When I was five!" He whined. "Why didn't you use one of my Robots to do it? I'm sure Grounder would've made a fine model."

"He doesn't have your bone-structure deary." She smiled and pinched his cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

"Oh my God!" Shadow wailed bursting out into laughter. "Now we know why the good doctor is so grouchy."

"Grouchy?" Knuckles chuckled. "That's hardly the word."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Next we see Sonic on his snowboard flipping a 360 back flip. "Hey Tails, you getting' this?"

"Yeah Sonic, major Air!"

We see Sonic land the trick perfectly, only to slide into a parked taxi nearby. He flew off the snowboard and into a nearby garbage can. Rolling down the street, the camera follows as he finally hits a ramp and lands in a dumpster, the lid closing.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

"Major hurt." Shadow stated laughing.

"Like you haven't had your mishaps." Sonic replied, chucking popcorn his way.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Next frame we see Shadow on roller-blades gliding down a ramp. "The ultimate trick!"

As Shadow comes off the ramp he does a quick 360 turn, spread eagle, plus a back-flip. He lands the trick successfully until he starts his grind on a nearby railing. His form is perfect for the fist few yards until he looses his footing, collides with the bar in an unmentionable area, then slides into a telephone pole.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Knuckles is wiping tears from his eyes. "Man…this is hilarious."

"We're not laughing at you Shadow." Sonic smiled. "We're laughing with you."

"I don't see how that is possible." Shadow answered angrily. "I'm not laughing at all."

"Lighten up Shadow…" Amy said cheerfully. "We all make mistakes, it's good to laugh at ourselves once in a while."

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Soon we see Knuckles gliding along with Tails' camera catching shots of him on his snowboard. Tails can be seen landing a 360 double back-flip and then headed straight into a pine tree upside down. Knuckles, while catching the footage winds up flying straight into a ski-lift and getting his shoes snagged on one of the seats heading in the up direction.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxx

"Wow…We all are so clumsy." Tails giggled.

"I guess so, what about the good doctor." Shadow smiled wickedly as Eggman came on screen.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

TV:

"Ski's, check, jacket, check, snow, check. Check, check, check, check." Eggman tally's as he slowly scoots towards the edge of the mountain. "Please don't fall, please don't fall…" Then there is an audible gulping sound. "I hate heights."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

"So that's why he sweats so much in those stupid flying robotic contraptions." Sonic mused.

"Shhhhh!" Shadow stated shoving popcorn in Sonic's mouth. "Shut up, I'm trying to watch."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Robotnik has his hands placed in the prayer position as he glides down the mountain steering with relative ease. Half way down, he spots a turn and turns a wee bit too sharp, soon he's down the wrong path and looks up at the sign.

"Dead mans pass…" His eyes grow wide. "WHAT?"

Soon all that can be heard is the audible scream of Eggman. "GAHHHHHHHH!"

At the bottom of the hill we see a indentation in the snow shaped like Robotnik with squirrels gathered around dropping their acorns in the hole.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Wow! Since July? I've really been keeping you guys on your toes, neh? Soooooooooo Sorry that it's been so long since I've updated this story. I feel so bad. I didn't forget, I just kinda cleaned off my computer and lost what I had started, then I got tied up in other things and lost my train of thought. But soon there will be another chapter, but I will hold back on the promises since I have a lot of things on my mind and a whole lot of fiction and updates to go around. I still feel bad about not updating, but hopefully there will be more to this and hopefully another Sonic the Hedgehog story…like I said no promises that I can't keep, the only one I'm sure of is that this story will be updated again…don't worry, I'm sorry to have left you all hanging. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**WolvGambit**_


	4. Trials with Chemical Plant

**AN: Finally the conclusion to the story I'm sure you've all been waiting for. A lot has happened in the time from the last update and this one. Two computer crashes, A Job, my grandfather's death, un-inspiration, moving, computer glitches, a virus, trading computers, loosing files, starting and restarting, basically life…Anyway I hope you find this last chapter as good as the others and I am so, so, so unbelievably sorry for keeping you all in the loop for so long and I'm happy to call this story complete.**

**I hope you enjoy,**

**WolvGambit**

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Trials with Chemical Plant

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

They continued to sit there wiping the tears from their eyes since they had all laughed so hard. Tails got up from the couch and picked up the last movie and popped it in the VCR.

"Well last one." He said with a smile. "Let's go for broke."

"Great idea, pass the popcorn Shadow."

TV:

"Darn it all, I swear I wish they'd use their own tools. This is the fifth wrench this week." Eggman grumbled as he was bent over the hood of his latest machine.

"Hey Robotnik, did ya see the…" Grounder turned around, his arm hitting the hood release and it causes a chain reaction.

CLANK – BOOM – CRASH!

"Grounder, so help me when I get out of here!" Eggman is kicking his legs stuck between the hood and the chassis.

"Um, I'll go get the power tools."

"Don't bother! And furthermore, use your own blasted tools when you're fixing things!"

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Sonic is sitting on the edge of the lake with a fishing pole. It kicks backwards and forth knocking him in the head.

"Alright, I've got something." He tries reeling it in but is pulled out into the lake, face first into the water.

Standing up in the small pool of water he looks down and grumbles. "Next time, I'm buying dinner."

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't remember that…"

"We were headed towards the plant and it was dinner time." He shook his head at Tails.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't see why you have to put so much paint on it, Grounder!" Eggman yelled from out of the frame. "I'm just interested in if it flies!"

We see Grounder painting the side of an egg transport device while Eggman comes on screen and trips over a box of tools landing flat on his face.

"Are you alright?"

"No you nitwit." He mumbles from the floor. "How many times do I have to tell you NOT to leave your tools laying about?"

"Sorry."

Eggman picks himself up off the floor and has a paint smear from his face down to the front of his shirt. The white streak looking like a road line.

XXXXXXxxxxxxx

"Oh my God, I don't believe it." Sonic laughed. "That's why he was so pissed that day!"

"Who'da thought." Amy laughed. "I still like the other video with his mother fixing her clothes.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

"And now we come upon a fierce predator here in the jungle. The echidna." Sonic spoke in a thick Australian accent while holding up a video camera. "This species is very, very aggressive and we don't want to muck with it."

"Sonic what the hell are you doing?" Knuckles looks up from his book to stare at him strangely.

"Uh oh, looks like we've been spotted, we should lay low and not move. Maybe he'll leave us alone."

"Next party we have, no more wine coolers for you."

XXXXXXxxxxxxx

"I don't remember that."

"I still have the tape." Knuckles grumbled. "It was embarrassing."

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Eggman is walking down the hallway in search of the storage closet. He's holding a notebook and reading off instructions. Looking up at the door he turns the handle and a whole bunch of junk falls on top of him. Growling he unburies himself and stands, as he bends over to pick up his notebook a ripping sound can be heard.

"Blast, I told the woman at the drycleaners that this suit was DRY CLEAN only."

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Sonic defeats Metal Sonic and starts chasing after Eggman it feels as though the hallway to the giant robot boss at the end is never ending. Finally the trek is stopped when Eggman runs into a pane of glass and falls flat on his back.

"GROUNDER!"

"What boss? You told me to move the glass to the other side of the ship."

"After we finish shooting the scene. AFTER!"

"Any day now…" Sonic mutters as the glass is moved off set.

"Oh shut up."

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

The script editor knocked on each of the doors to the stars and pulled them away for a meeting in the lounge. As they were seated, contracts were handed out and looked over.

"What do you mean the dialogue has been CUT?" Eggman shouted from off screen.

"It wasn't in our budget for us to have scenes."

"All of that rehearsal for nothing."

"If you ask me, you can't act anyway. It'll be saving a little face for people who actually want to buy the game."

"Shut up."

"Make me." Sonic blew a raspberry.

"Why you little!"

They chased each other around the room until Knuckles came from behind and pants Eggman showing a pair of chipmunk boxers. Looking down, he crossed his arms over them and blushed crimson. "You may have won this time, hedgehog, but it will be the last."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who'd have thought that this one would be mostly Eggman." Tails exhaled through bouts of laughter.

"This is the best one of them all I think."

"Wait there's more."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mother this is ridiculous and I simply don't have the time!" Eggman walked on screen in a bright pink frilly dress and high heels. "Why can't you have Grounder dress like this and take care of your niece?"

"She wants a tea party with you dear boy and YOU'RE going to give her one." She poked him in the chest.

He visibly gulped at the stern look and sighed. "Yes mother."

A little girl of about five came on screen and giggled as she sat in the chair. Eggman tried sitting in the similar chair across from her only for it to creak violently then give way as he fell completely flat on his behind.

"You're funny." She giggled. "You want more tea."

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

"Eggman? A tea party?" Rogue laughed.

"This must've been before the other rehearsal we did. He was really grouchy." Tails added.

"After that, I'd believe it." Shadow chuckled while wiping a tear from his eye. "I think that I'll call it a night."

"Yes, I believe we all will."


End file.
